Visit from an Old Friend
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: Selina and Bruce meet once again, under different circumstances. Prequel/Spoilers for a story I'm considering.


The old woman watched as the car drove away. Her daughter worried too much. The woman had endured far worse than old age, or maybe she was still just in denial that she was old. That her bones were weaker, her energy spent, her mind old and weary. She pressed the button on the intercom.

"What do you want?" asked a gruff, old voice from the speaker.

"To see an old friend," she said.

"Who are you? I have a gun!"

"Only a gun? No bat-a-majig from you're utility belt?"

"...Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

The woman sighed. "You always were too hardheaded for you're own good."

"What?"

"It's me Bruce," she said. "It's Selina."

There was no sound from the intercom. The gates opened. Selina walked up to the door. A dog barked at her and she jumped. She hissed at the dog and it cowered a little.

"Down boy," said the gruff voice as the door opened.

Bruce looked the same, or as the same you can look after almost twenty years.

"Selina," he said. His voice was softer.

"Bruce," she said.

"You- you look just as beautiful as ever."

She smiled. "Those grankids do keep me on my toes."

"How are they? How's Helena?"

"They're amazing. Helena got married. He's a wonderful man Bruce, you'd like him."

Bruce nodded. "Come- come in."

She followed him into the farmiliar building. It looked a lot different. Though she was not surprised, Alfred's health had been long since failing when she'd left. He had most likely passed away many years ago.

"Uh, sorry about the mess, the maid doesn't come until Friday," said Bruce.

"Let me guess, she hasn't replaced Alfred," she said.

"No one could replace Alfred," said Bruce. He looked out the window and looked like the old man he was.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I heard Batman is back," she said, a steely glint in her eyes.

So that was the reason she came, thought Bruce. She thinks I'm straining myself.

"Yes he is, but I'm not," he said. "Won't you sit down?" Selina sat, as did he. He patted his chest. "My old heart won't allow me to do anything...-well..."

"Fun?" offered Selina.

Bruce almost smirked and nodded. "Terrance McGinnis, he's a good kid, he offered, I accepted."

Selina's eyebrows shot up. After Tim, Bruce had pretty much shut the Bat-Family out of his life.

"What about Catwoman?" asked Bruce.

Selina smirked. "One of the reasons I'm in Gotham, there is a girl posing as her. And she's doing a pretty good impersonation. I want to meet her, train her, she's not quite up to my standards. Plus, she needs the words of wisdom from an old lady like me."

Bruce looked at her. "You're not _that _old Selina."

She smirked at Bruce. "Bruce, I _am _that old."

"You're younger than me."

"You were the old man in our relationship, I was the young whippersnapper who gave you a run for you're money."

Bruce actually almost smiled. "Seems like so long ago."

"What?"

He looked at the fireplace in the room. "Us."

She twitched her lips. "I still love you Bruce," she said.

He gaped at her. He shouldn't have, she had always been this forward. Age must've mellowed her out, she would've brought it up faster.

"As- as do I Selina. Both you and Helena."

She smiled at him. Bruce took her hand and kissed the back of it. He smiled at her, genuinely, honest to goodness smiled at her. The first one in a while.

The door burst open.

"Mr. Wayne, there's- Oh." A boy of sixteen or seventeen stopped short when he saw the elderly couple. Both of them rose at seeing him, still holding hands.

"Who-"

Bruce cleared his throat. "Mr. McGinnis, Selina Kyle," he said in a gruff voice that he saved for only when he was frustrated.

Selina let go of his hand and stepped towards the young man. "You must be Terrance," she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," he said. "Um, how do you know Mr. Wayne?"

Selina smirked. "Well, I first met him before Dick came into the picture. He tried to arrest me. Again, and again, and again." She looked over at him.

He grumbled. "You were a thief, it was my job."

She shook her head. Terry looked confused.

"I was Catwoman, Mr. McGinnis," said Selina.

Terry nodded like he understood. "So you know about Batman?"

She smiled. "Honey, I _know_ Batman. He was the love of my life." She looked at the old man and smiled. He genuinely smiled back.

"Oh ok," he said, looking creeped out. He muttered something about "old people love."

"What's that boy?" asked Bruce, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh," said Terry. "It's great you two are together again?"

"Again?" asked Selina. "Boy, we were never 'officially' together. I never thought he'd hang up his cowl, and I still wish I'd never hung up mine."

"Well, now you can be."

Bruce looked at Selina, who looked back. "Yes, I guess we can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: just to get my feelings out cuz I've been obsessed with this pairing and Batman Beyond for a while...plus its kinda almost maybe sorta the prequel/spoiler for a Batman Beyond AU (Basically in a nutshell, a girl on the East End find's Selina's personally diary and roams the streets as Catwoman reborn) **

**No flames please  
>No reviews nessecary<strong>


End file.
